


A Stinger Sexual Fantasy

by Mooncatx



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hot Rock Stars Having Hot Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: I wrote this ever so long ago >^,,^< - when I first started writing fan fic, LemonKiss was my adult/nsfw/explicit pen name - In the 1980s I was a teenager and hopelessly in love with the animated series JEM and the Holograms, and in the short, final third season the show introduced the sexy and sensational band THE STINGERS and they immediately became my FAVORITE characters.  They were in a tiny handful of episodes, so so tiny.   So I am going through my old website files and found my Jem related stories, so reposting.  Hope Jem fans will like.  This is a sex fic.  No actual plot.  Just the Stingers having sex.  If you don't like reading sex fic, this is not the fic for you.





	A Stinger Sexual Fantasy

A Stinger Sexual Fantasy

by Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson

also known as Lemonkiss

 

Riot kissed Rapture, his tongue exploring the hot wet silk of her mouth. Caressing his shoulders, Minx bit delicately along the nape of Riot's neck. Reaching out to cup a breast of each woman in his hands, Riot marveling at their contrast. Flicking each nipple with his sensitive finger tips, bringing them to firm points, he rolled those sensitive buds of flesh beneath his thumbs. Minx's nipples were a flushed pink with small aureoles and lush round buttons stiffening in their centers. Rapture's were darker, with tight puckered centers that swelled into prominence under the sweet friction he subjected them with. Pulling away from his two women, Riot lounged back amid the soft pillows that crowded the head of the huge bed. He watched as they drew together for a kiss that was slow, and languorous. The beauty of them together drew a groan of need from him.

They were a breathtaking sight. Minx's long blond hair spilled over her body in a straight curtain of gold, falling past her waist to pool shining against the royal blue bedcovers. Rapture ran her hands through that silken mass, drawing it away from the petite keyboard player's delectable curves, revealing milk pale perfection. Rapture's own peaches and cream complexion was dark against Minx's startlingly fair skin. Minx traced her fingertips over the length of Rapture's leggy, slender body. Exploring Rapture's more subtle yet alluring curves, Minx delighted in the resilient, yielding flesh with a slow thoroughness that left both breathing raggedly.

Soon Riot joined them, tasting their warm, musk scented flesh, while they tasted each other. He parted Minx's sleek thighs, and kissed his way from the soft underside of her knee to the silky gold tangle that hid her sex. Minx uttered a throaty moan as Riot found the hot pink heart of her treasure box, and claimed it as his own. Capturing Minx's breathless cries with a passionate kiss, Rapture helped Riot to lay Minx down between them. Riot's tongue dipped deeper into Minx, savouring the salty sweet taste of her. Together they devoured Minx, flooding her senses with carnal delight as she thrashed helpless against their combined onslaught.

With a wordless growl, Riot reared up, then impaled the glistening pink flower of flesh beneath him with his rock hard cock. Pinned beneath the leonine male, Minx bucked wildly beneath him. Each wild gyration drove Riot's stiff member deeper into her, filling Minx with flame hot need. Riot began to piston in and out of Minx's hungry body, slowly at first, but with gathering speed. Again Rapture captured Minx's cries of ecstasy within her own mouth, joining their souls in a kiss as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Minx's body. Minx came in a shuddering torrent as Riot continued to thrust unmercifully. She moaned loudly, trying to meet Riot's thrusts as he brought her past the brink, over and over again.

Unable to sustain a pleasure so unrelenting that it became a kind of exquisite agony, Minx lapsed unconscious. Riot withdrew, and watched Rapture clean Minx's sex drenched flower with an agile tongue. Lapping like a cat in cream, so just as Minx regained her reason, Rapture quickly stole it away again. Riot entered the fray once more. This time spreading Rapture from behind, Riot revealed the dusky, puckered rose of her anus. His rigid cock, still gleaming and slick with Minx's cum, penetrated Rapture in a single slow thrust. Rapture's muscles relaxed against Riot's relentless invasion, then contracted tightly around him. He could not stop the hoarse shout of pleasure that cut across Minx's sobbing breath. Keeping control of his stiff cock was becoming increasingly difficult. Sheer will had kept Riot from spilling over into Minx, but Rapture's beautiful ass beneath him stretched that will power to it's breaking point. Watching the waterfall cascade of honey blonde curls bob up and down between Minx's quivering thighs sent hot fire pooling in Riot's groin.

Minx mewled in hapless pleasure as Rapture continued to taunt her band mate with a fluttering tongue. Taken to the brink, but not over, Minx began screaming in German, begging for release. The sound of her sob like, erotic pleas would have undone a lesser man, but Riot clung to his sanity even as his thrusts became swifter. He slammed into Rapture with almost punishing force. Rapture squirmed beneath him, causing Riot's control to slip another notch. The velvet vise that engulfed the full length of Riot's shaft constricted in rhythm with his ramming thrusts, sending him on a perilous spiral of ecstasy.

"Oh god, Rapture!" Minx managed to beg in English, voice rough with frustrated lust, "Finish me!"

Rapture smiled wickedly as she dipped three of her long slender fingers deep into Minx. Thrusting with fierce rapidity, Rapture curled and uncurled those fingers trapped in Minx's volcanic sex, while suckling hard on the pink pearl of flesh she'd teased for so long. Minx shrieked as the orgasm hit her, and continued to build to an explosion of such intensity, that she thought her heart would surely stop. A moment, an eternity, the world froze on it's axis for Minx as her body tensed like a guitar string before it breaks. At that same moment, Riot was pushed past even the hope for control, as Minx's piercing wail shattered his last reserve of strength. Pushing deep into Rapture, Riot grasped her shoulders with bruising force as his body was wracked with uncontrollable spasms of pleasure. The thick liquid of his cum coated Rapture's inner walls, soothing what had been so roughly used.

Rapture gave her own shudder of relief as Riot slipped free of her body, to rest besides the bonelessly limp form of Minx. Before Rapture could move away, Riot had pulled her to his other side, laying her on her stomach as he straddled her. The silk sash of a robe that had long since been tossed aside, was pulled from it's waiting place from amoung the many pillows piled on the luxuriously huge bed. Before a protest could pass from the weary Rapture's lips, Riot had her wrists tied tightly behind her back. Riot surveyed the bound blonde with a deep sense of satisfaction. She had taken from him the last vestiges of reason, and broken his perfect control of his taut, muscular body. He would enjoy repaying the favor. He pulled Rapture up against his hard lean body, enjoying the feel of her smooth, cool flesh against his heat. When Rapture opened her mouth to speak, Riot forbade her protests with his mouth on hers. Kissing Rapture deeply, lazily, with a firmness that would not be denied.

Riot spent the next few minutes kissing Rapture into silence, while his hands freely explored what was exposed of Rapture which was as the case would have it, everything. His lion's mane of thick, tawny gold hair tumbled over his shoulders, a wild halo, causing Rapture's breath to catch as she drank in the almost tangible power of his presence. His hand was between her legs, idly playing with the tight, butter yellow curls that hid the ruddy coloured folds of her sex from immediate view. His thumb roughly caressed the shy nub of flesh that dwelt amidst those golden tangles, coaxing it from it's protective hood. Rapture whimpered a little, as her tongue fenced with Riot's, and he began squeezing that very sensitive part of her. Squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing, roughly drawing the tips of his fingers across the surface of that sensitive flesh.

Minx slowly roused from her second flight from consciousness. She felt as if every bone in her body had been transformed into warm, viscous liquid. The muffled sound of Rapture's wordless moans fell like music to Minx's ears. Smiling, a predatory curl of lip and bared teeth, Minx pushed herself up on her forearms and flipped her veil of long blonde hair out of her face. The sight that met her eyes was most gratifying. Riot had Rapture bound tight, and was already making her ready for the games to come.

"Save some for me, Riot." Minx purred, as she gathered her strength, "I want my full share."

Rapture spared a moment from Riot's arousing finger play, looked over at Minx's smile. The feral hunger in it elicited a moan of apprehensive desire. Minx left the huge bed with a boneless grace, and padded through the deep pile of the suite's incredibly plush carpet. An ornate rolling cart held a huge bucket of ice, with a chilled magnum of champagne on it's top tier. Quenching a thirst with one of the ready flutes of Crystal, Minx watched Riot play Rapture's body like an instrument, bringing forth a melody of breathy gasps, and high pitched whimpers. His soft wiry body hair was pale, almost invisible individually, but as a whole it caught and held the light, giving Riot's body an almost gilded look. Rapture was like golden honey against his hard sun bronzed frame. Her body melded against Riot as if it'd been poured hot and liquid over him. It was an exquisite moment. The fine rare vintage soothed Minx's throat, parched from her own earlier cries of passion, and the two people she loved best were lost in a sensual haze that sent responsive shivers racing through her veins. Gathering a few things from the cart's second tier, Minx moved to rejoin her band mates.

Crawling to the opposite side of Rapture with a serpentine fluidity, Minx idly noted that Riot's flaccid member was impressive even at rest. A full seven inches long, and more than an inch in diameter, it was a lolled proudly, dark and ruddy against the tanned expanse of Riots firm, inner thigh. Minx's mouth watered as she remembered what use Riot had set that flesh too. She wanted it again, but held her desires in check. Now was Rapture's turn to tremble, and cry from the sweet torture of their love play. Minx reached past Rapture with a steam damped wash cloth still warm in her hand. Reaching between Riot's thighs, Minx caressed his heavy ball sac with her free hand, enjoying the sensuously soft skin that covered the firm round weights within. Minx used the wash cloth to gently wipe clean Riot's slumbering serpent. Finishing, she scraped a nail gently across the base of Riot's cock, and was rewarded with a visible twitch from the ruddy coloured member. Yes, Riot's strength was rising again. It only needed a little coaxing to stand stiff and ready for further pleasure. Minx smiled at the pose of lazy indifference Riot had assumed. With an arched brow, she silently inquired with her fine, blue grey eyes.

"It's your show, Minx." Riot confirmed, pleased with Minx's commanding behavior, "You call the shots."

Minx's smile widened, a sensuously cruel delight shone in her smoke coloured gaze.

"Rapture," Minx voice was lightly reprimanding, "You've amends to make. Your shameless behavior has cost us the use of something VERY nice."

Rapture shuddered as Minx looked over her bound band mate thoughtfully, one hand stroking Riot's slowly stiffening cock almost carelessly. Minx tossed aside the used wash cloth, and dragged Rapture, quivering with the after effects of Riot's handling, to kneel between his spread legs. Riot reclined against the soft mountain of pillows piled against the bed's head board, and braced himself for the unfolding events, his throbbing manhood fully accessible. Minx brought Rapture's lips close to the head of Riot's dark, ruby hued cock.

"I think you should do something to correct this situation, yes?" Minx continued, as she watched Rapture's reactions with narrowed eyes.

As Rapture drew a breath to reply, Minx smacked her sharply across the soft ovals of her ass, causing the bound Stinger to hiss sharply in surprise. Her mouth opened, to protest or apologize, even Rapture wasn't sure, it didn't matter because Minx took the opportunity to thrust Rapture's head forward, while guiding Riot's thick cock past the portals of Rapture's moist red lips. Another sharp slap against her tender buttocks stung Rapture into action, sucking on Riot's strengthening manhood. She heard his wordless groan of pleasure as she consumed the length of him, and rocked her head back and forward, so that he slid wetly, in and out of her mouth. Rapture increased the suction, and felt the warm meat between her lips increase in girth.

Another stinging spank startled Rapture, almost causing her to gag as Riot pushed deeply into her mouth and the head of his hardening cock entered her throat. Minx had brought out a broad, padded paddle, and used it with disconcerting enthusiasm. Rapture recovered swiftly, and was not surprised by the following sharp smacks Minx administered against Rapture's reddening bottom. The pain of each blow was brief, but intense and left tears of protest trickling down Rapture's flushed face. Minx would set up a measured pattern, then stop for a few moments respite, only to continue again in a new rhythm. Strangely, it was those pauses that worked the worst havoc on Rapture's nerves, as the anticipation of the next blow dragged out maddeningly. She sucked harder and faster on Riot's cock, hoping that a conclusion to one act, would lead to the conclusion of the other.

Minx stopped to admire the uniform, fiery red glow of Rapture's trembling bottom. Her wrist ached a little from continuously striking her friend's flesh, but the effect was quite beautiful. Riot's hoarse cries of passion had alerted Minx that his manhood was well and truly revived and close to spending again. Grasping Rapture's hair, Minx hauled her away from Riot. The band leader swayed, and took a firmer grip on the headboard that he'd grabbed onto while Rapture had sucked and licked his cock to rock hardness again. Now almost eight inches long, and a good inch and a half thick, it was a deep dark red that was almost purple. Minx laughed, as Rapture struggled forward to recapture the magnificent member once more,

"Oh no, Rapture!" Minx admonished, cruel amusement sparkled through the husky Germanic accent which grew more pronounced with Minx's growing arousal, "That would be criminal waste. Now leave Riot to regain his composure. I'm sure we will find MUCH better use for his beautiful cock later. Hmmm...?"

Minx sighed languorously, almost sleepily as she kissed the damp tear tracks from Rapture's flushed cheeks. The sting of her paddling would be subsiding, and Minx knew that Rapture's pain was slowly shifting from discomfort, to a strangely pleasurable warmth. The catch of Rapture's breath as Minx began to caress the recovering flesh in question told the tale. Minx continued to caress the Rapture's blushing nether cheeks with one hand, soothing the outraged flesh, while the other hand probed between Rapture's parted thighs. Her friend's tender sex was already moist with unfulfilled desire. Minx played with the dampened female flesh, pressing against Rapture's sensitized bottom, forcing Rapture to thrust herself forward against Minx's invasive touch. Rapture threw back her head and moaned weakly as Minx stroked with maddening slowness, occasionally catching that most sensitive pearl of flesh and delicately pinching.

Minx breathed in the sweetly tormented cries Rapture was unable to suppress. She trailed her kisses down the line of Rapture's throat, hovering over the wildly fluttering pulse, before continuing to the flushed rise of Rapture's breasts. As she caught the delicate nub of a dark rose nipple between her teeth, Minx thrust a probing fingers deep into Rapture. The bound Stinger cried out piteously as Minx ravished her with hands and mouth. There was no part of Rapture that Minx did not claim by right of conquest, yet while she fanned the flames of Rapture's passion with cruel pleasure, she withheld that final release Rapture craved. Minx withdrew from Rapture's quivering body. A whisper of silk, and the sash binding Rapture's wrists fell free, releasing the sex dazed Stinger. Before Rapture could recover her equilibrium, Minx had her resting on her forearms, head pressed down, while her vulnerable bottom was lofted upward.

Turning to meet Riot's amused, hungry gaze, Minx smiled her invitation. Riot quickly mounted Rapture from behind, slicing into her ready sex. Rapture cried out as all the sensations Minx had built up in her came to a roaring climax. Minx laughed at Riot's comical look of surprise, as Rapture's sex clamped down fiercely on his raging hard cock, as the orgasmic Stinger sobbed out her release, then spurred him on with a taunting drawl.

"What are you waiting for, Riot darling? Fuck her!" Minx commanded

Riot, throwing Minx a momentary look of reproach, began a series of long hard thrusts. Rapture's breath came in short gasps as each of Riot's penetrations brought a fresh wave of pleasure shocking through her body. His pelvis thudded rhythmically against the reddened cheeks of her ass, his firm cock plunged in and out of her sex. Either sensation would have tumbled Rapture over the edge, together they set her screaming into the bed's tousled comforter. Riot hummed happily as Rapture writhed under his continuing thrusts. He could feel the multiple orgasms shuddering through Rapture like mini earthquakes, each one clamping her sex on his, in an almost painful ecstasy. Minx came to him as he continued his long hard fuck of Rapture. Kissing her male band leader, Minx quivered deliciously as she felt him pound into her friend. Reaching beneath Rapture, Minx found the pearl of desire between the orgasmic Stinger's thighs, and rubbed it hard and fast as Riot increased the tempo of his thrusts. Rapture howled, as the added sensation thrust her into a sweet realm of madness. Her body convulsed, stiffened and finally collapsed. Spent beyond reason, she lay limp, gulping air surrendering to the sheer overload of senses.

Minx had pushed Riot onto his back, and mounted his still rampant phallas. Enormously aroused by all she'd done and seen, Minx's quim was hot and wet, letting Riot's stiff member slip into her with ease. Riding astride Riot, Minx felt him penetrate her even deeper than before, and cried out at the flood of sensation it released. Riot growled out his cresting lust and pushed up, meeting Minx's descent with his powerful thrusts. Her hands held flat against his chest, curled and bit into his bronzed flesh as she rode, her breath ragged as Riot plunged within her. The sharp crescents of her nails drew blood as she thrust herself against him. She could feel her self begin to shake uncontrollably as the first wave of orgasm hit her. She didn't fight against it, Minx surrendered herself to the pulsing waves of pleasure that rose and crashed with her. Wrapping her legs tightly against Riot, Minx hugged him fiercely and clung to consciousness as he continued to buck and thrust. Wild eyed, Riot repeated her name like a mantra...

"Minx... Minx... MINX!!" Riot shouted as he exploded into her shuddering frame.

He crushed her slender form against his, as if to fuse the two of them together, and Minx gloried in the embrace even as it forced the breath from her. How long they lay like that she did not know, but when she awoke Rapture had snuggled up against them, lost in a deep, satisfied sleep. Minx smiled, now that no one might see, a smile of sweet tenderness as she stoked both Riot and Rapture. Reaching down, Minx pulled up the quilted comforter that they had kicked off the bed during the night. Tucking it up over the nude bodies of her friends, Minx settled herself more comfortable against them and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

******

Meanwhile...

Clash felt that her tongue was practically glued to the dry roof of her mouth. Still wide eyed, she pulled on the rope to let Zipper know she wanted the hotel's dumbwaiter to be pulled up. Clutching her camera so tightly the straps bit furrows into her hand, Clash sat with her legs pressed tightly together, ignoring the moist part of herself that begged for contact. Eric had set her to spy on the Stingers, hoping that she might catch something on them. Anything that might give Raymond an upper hand in dealing with Riot. Well Clash had something alright. The question was, what was she going to do with it? Eric would pay out the nose for just a few of the shots she'd managed to get. But there would be others interested in these photos too...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
